In The End
by madeofsteel111
Summary: Naiee makes it home after losing his brother at the tree of life. He tries to save his father, but loses him as well. All seems hopeless, until a stranger happens upon him.
1. Chapter 1

**I intend to make an entire story, one where Naiee ventures to save his family. I already have the whole thing mapped out, but suggestions would be wonderful, and any feedback is greatly appreciated. I was really excited to finally do this, if you think I should direct the characters differently, let me know (I like being critiqued). Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Brothers a Tale of Two Sons**_ **, It belongs to Starbreeze Studios or 505 Games (I can't remember).** **Although I do own the character Artorias, he's in a few of my stories (yet to be released, wink wink).**

In The End…

Naiee had made it to the doctor and overcame his fears, "We made it Naya" speaking to his dead brother. _Now let's go save father_.

Naiee bursted through the door and ran to his father, he held his father's head helping him drink the water. The man had a sadness in his eyes, and not just at the sight of only one of his sons returning… He knew he wouldn't survive to take care of Naiee.

His father tried his best for Naiee, yet was unable to swallow the healing waters, instead he coughed up the magic liquid along with his blood in a constant spasmodic pattern. Naiee's father was doomed to die, to leave his son. With a blood soaked raspy wheeze, a father gazed into his only surviving son's eyes. Apologetically the man grabbed the boy's hand, heart broken for being unable to protect his family, the man then let out his final gurgled breath.

Naiee hugged his father, and began weeping uncontrollably. Naiee couldn't lose his father, _After all we've done… How hard we tried… Wasn't it enough?_ Naiee was tormented by his failure. "First mother" the boy trembled "Then Naya…" he gulped "Oh papa! Why!? I'm so sorry! Please! I can't lose you too…" feeling the coldness in his father's body, Naiee laid still upon his newly deceased father's chest, crying softly, unable to move. Naiee didn't know what he would do, he was without a family.

The apothecary only stared at Naiee, the man knew not how the boy would carry on, the young lad was far beyond any possible consolation. A boy in the world all alone, the apothecary new a hard life awaited this boy who carried such pain and burden.

In the end, surely one must realize, there is only… Death.

Several weeks later Naiee awoke in front of his family, as he had always done since that unfortunate night. "Mom, dad, Naya… Good morning, I miss you all so much" he said holding back tears and biting his lip. "I hate seeing that empty house, I can't stand being in there alone" he sniffled. "I don't want to leave you, but the roof is leaking, and I know you wouldn't want our home destroyed, not when I can keep it alive." he wondered why he cared for the home, he felt as if though a part of his family still remained in the now lifeless place. Although it was only a house, one he didn't even sleep in anymore, his father had built it, his family had lived in it, and it was his duty to take care of it.

"That old man Theo said I could take some supplies in return for my company, but I cleaned his shop instead. He's a nice man, isn't he? But I think it's better to pay my dues honestly with hard labor, it's much better than by another's sympathy… Right Naya?" he gazed at his brother's headstone. "I'll return with some supplies tonight, and begin repairs in the morning. I'm certain I've seen you do it enough times papa". With those words he left to town.

Naiee entered Theo's shop, a sign hung above the store's entrance. Plainly painted in green paint was the name _Theo's._

"Why hello there Naiee!" the young blonde boy was greeted as he entered. _At least Theo was notoriously jovial_ , Naiee thought to himself. He hated how others pitied him, "Good morning Theo, I found a wild hen on my way here. I thought you might want it after I broke all of your eggs, a while ago."

Naiee remembered when Naya and him would help Theo in his shop…

FLASHBACK

"Naiee!" his brother called. "What Naya?" Naiee turned to his brother, who was currently unloading heavy boxes from a carriage. "If you're not going to help me, go to the back of the store and collect the eggs" Naiee rolled his eyes "Fine boss" the boy said to his older sibling sarcastically, before heading to the back of the store.

Naiee liked animals, _But these darn chickens and their feathers_ , Naiee thought when he opened the coop, a slight gust of wind blew feathers across his face. They tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze rather loudly. Naiee startled a few chickens, the crazy things squawked and flapped about raising a ruckus. "Be careful with those birds Naiee!" Naya shouted going to check on his brother, but shortly saw him arrive to the front with a basket of eggs. " Whoa, you work fast little brother" Naiee gave a slight glare "I'm not cleaning up those bird droppings again, the old man can do that himself!" Naiee said crossing his arms defiantly, daring his older brother to tell him to clean the coop.

"Naiee, Just go put those eggs in the shop where they belong" Naiee was frustrated with his older brother "This sucks Naya! We've been helping this old coot all day, and we're not even getting paid!" the little boy complained. "Naiee we're doing a good deed, you know Mister Halverson can't be exerting himself. Besides we don't have anything important to do anyways" Naya tried showing his little brother their kind actions were more than justified.

Naya kicked up some dirt pouting "Where is that stupid old man!? He could finish the rest of the work, he's not crippled you know!" Naya looked at his younger brother clearly disappointed with his behaviour.

"Naiee we'll go after we're done okay?" Naiee just stood there pouting some more. Naya didn't see the need to lecture his little brother anymore, but sure enough the boy continued to just stand there. "I thought I told you to put those eggs in the shop?" Naiee had ignored his older brother's order "I wanna go play Naya! Everyone else is, come on it's been raining all month! It's finally sunny out!" Naya began unloading the final box "Exactly, a sunny day is the perfect day to do work" Naiee glared at the back of his bigger brother's head.

Naya turned to bring the final box into the store, when he was met by his little brother's devious grin. "Don't you dare Naiee!" Naya was still holding the box, which had fragile pottery in it. "Catch Naya!" Naiee started throwing eggs at his brother, who was forced to take them in the face, for fear of breaking the pottery. Naiee laughed full heartedly at his brother's predicament. Naya gently laid down the box before wiping the egg off his face. "Haha! Looks like you've really got egg on your face now! I told you we should've gone to play!" Naiee continuously laughed and pointed.

Naya glared at the younger boy laughing at him "That's it! No more mister nice brother! You're gonna get it now!" Naiee stuck out his tongue "You'll have to catch me first!" shouted the little brother before running as fast as he could. Naya chased his brother all throughout the village, unknowingly giving the little blonde boy exactly what he wanted.

Back at the store, a chicken coop was carelessly left open by a careless boy…

END OF FLASHBACK

The man looked at the hen in Naiee's hands, and smiled brightly at the young boy "Don't worry about it Naiee, eggs aren't everything you know!" the boy walked past Theo and to the coop at the rear entrance. "I may have been responsible for losing some of your chickens too, i'm really sorry Theo" Naiee said blushing a little as he placed the chicken in the coop beside the store's rear entrance. "Naiee you and your brother have helped me so much. A few chickens and eggs don't mean anything" the old man patted the boy's back.

Naiee grabbed a broom ready for work, but was interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No need for that my boy! I have a much more important job for you." the boy was perplexed, but merely nodded and answered "Okay Theo, what'd you have in mind?"

The man grabbed a bouquet of flowers, from his garden. Theo did look unusually dapper today, Naiee was just barely noticing because of his current emotional state. "Naiee I don't wish to impose, but I need you to look after the shop today" he said while also putting on a rather strong cologne, giving Naiee a slight headache. "Okay that's fine Theo, but where are you off too?" finally arousing the boy's curiosity. "A date my fine young lad! A DATE!" he said with great enthusiasm.

"Miss Bjornsen has invited me for a day of romance" Theo smiled. "Gross Theo! I didn't wanna hear about old people romancing" he paused realizing how rude he had been. Naiee stared at the ground for a moment, he opened his mouth to apologize when Theo interrupted. "No need to apologize Naiee, I too thought old people were - quote unquote - gross, when I was young like you" the boy smiled a bit at this, although it was faint.

"I'm glad to see you're face isn't restricted to frowns!" Theo said, rather glad the boy wasn't in a constant state of despair. "I'll tell you what Naiee, take any supplies you need, be it food or for repair. All you have to do is just tend to customers for today". Naiee was surprised at the man's generosity, Theo was certainly too giving. "Theo I can't just take stuff without earning it" the old man smiled at the boy "Nonsense! You've more than earned it, I practically owe you this shop!" Naiee desperately needed supplies and could not refuse such an offer. Atleast he could keep the pride of earning his much needed supplies. "Thanks Theo, I hope you have fun with Miss Bjornsen. I am sorry for calling you gross though, I'm sure you'll get along great together, have a nice day". Theo simply smiled and waved goodbye.

The boy was glad everything had price tags. Theo kept a book of all customers who had items on layaway. _It wouldn't hurt to look at who was buying what_ , Naiee thought to himself. Surely as keeper of the shop, he'd have to know who was making payments on the stuff he was in charge of, his curiosity overcame him. Naiee sat there for a while, skimming over all of the store's purchase and payment logs. It seemed that the local bully Sven was making payments on a rather fancy and feminine pink vase, Naiee giggled at this. Naiee thought it funny to imagine Sven with a bunch of girly flowers in his room. _Sven probably painted his room pink, and wants the vase to go with it_ , Naiee delighted himself with the idea of such a girly bully.

Naiee knew Sven wouldn't risk looking weak, he was probably just buying it as a gift for his mother… Naiee sat their for a moment, and hung his head sulking "Why does a rotten jerk like Sven get to keep his mom?" Naiee was softly crying, remembering that stormy night he lost his mother, then he heard someone enter the shop. "Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Realizing his face had been flowing a slow but steady stream of tears, Naiee got angry with the stranger for seeing him so vulnerable. "Of course I'm alright! Where the hell do you get off butting you're stupid head into my business!" the stranger was taken aback by this outburst. "I'm terribly sorry sir, I was only wondering if I could be of assistance" Naiee's temper was cooled by the stranger's manners. His tears had blurred the appearance of the stranger, Naiee wiped his eyes.

He thought the voice was rather small like a child, yet it held a considerable amount of refinement behind it, clearly educated. The stranger was a most unusual sight, just another boy, no bigger nor older than Naiee himself. The strange boy had jet black hair, short and combed back, slightly wavy in appearance, and slightly ruffled as if the boy had been running. He had bright, deep, emerald-green eyes, and smooth pale skin. The boy seemed out of place, especially with the rich elegant nature of his clothing. The strangers soft features seemed pampered, and his clothing obviously expensive. _What an odd place for someone like this to be_ , Naiee could only wonder what the other boy was doing in a remote mountain village.

One couldn't help but notice the stranger's apparel was of a rather peculiar and fine make. He wore an emerald green tunic, matching his eyes, it hung just over his knees, and had various elaborate gold etchings upon it. He wore a pair of knee high leather boots, with similar fancy gold designs across leather greaves, for the boy's shins and tops of his feet. The boy also wore a pair of gloved leather vambraces, they too had an intricate gold design upon them, although the right vambrace had fingerless gloves and a crest upon the forearm (an image of a sword and shield with angel wings). Lastly he wore a belt, made of fine leather and inlaid with gold embroidery; latched to his belt were various leather pouches. If his style of dress wasn't already elegant enough, he had unusually fine black undergarments, probably silk like his tunic, further suggesting his higher status.

After having stared at the peculiar looking boy for a while, the stranger finally broke the silence. "I know my attire is far from the norm in this part of the world, but didn't anyone teach you it's impolite to stare?" Naiee didn't notice he was staring, the idea of any random wanderer in a remote mountain village was already too much to comprehend. The stranger seemed to be alone even, _This kid seems awfully weird_ , Naiee thought. "Well I suppose I should introduce myself" the stranger said. He stood upright, face forward, clasping his hands behind his back, as if though he was about to give a speech. "My name is Artorias De Valore, son of Sir Maligant and Lady Raissa. I hail from the valleys in the west, from a kingdom known as Umbria." after which Artorias gave a slight bow.

"Ah huh… Artorias? Clearly you must be a noble by your clothes, yet your boots are so worn" Naiee couldn't understand why someone who was constantly catered to would be alone or without transportation. "I meant to ask what happened to your horse? Or do you have a carriage? Don't important people usually ride, rather than walk on foot?" Artorias looked away for a second, reflecting on earlier events.

"The only possessions I have are those on my person, i'm quite far from home you see, a while ago… My city was slaughtered, family, servants, and livestock included" the bluntness of the words surprised Naiee, the stranger's piercing emerald eyes were unmoved by such callous words. "I'm sorry to hear that" Naiee said. "Don't be, I'm going to save them… bring them back" he said with an unwavering resolve in his tone.

Naiee was intrigued by what Artorias had just said, _Resurrection, could I possibly bring back my family too?_ Naiee was beginning to feel hope again. "You said your family was dead, how will you bring them back?" Naiee inquired, Artorias only raised an eyebrow to reply "You know, on such a long journey I've been without the pleasure of conversing…" Artorias chuckled at his own statement "… And you have yet to divulge your name, all while it would seem I told you my life story"

Naiee had completely forgot to introduce himself. "My name is Naiee and nothing fancy after that" he said wanting to quickly move the conversation along. Artorias chuckled at Naiee's reference to his loquaciousness "I do prattle on so… with my rhetoric, and for that I humbly apologize" Artorias walked to the door where he had apparently lain a terribly weathered backpack. "I came here for supplies" Artorias said holding his bag.

Naiee was visibly annoyed, _This character must be insane if he thinks I wanna hear him talk about supplies, after what he just said about bringing back the dead. He only want's to talk about the stuff I don't care about! What about the resurrection you jerk!?_ Naiee thought beginning to clench his fists. Naiee interjected before Artorias could continue speaking again "Hello!? What about your resurrection speech? Aren't you going to answer me? How could you bring your family back? I want to know!" Artorias narrowed his eyes a bit pondering. "It was foolish of me to speak to you so openly, what concern is it of yours?"

Naiee was flustered, _Why would anyone tell someone that and then just be quiet about it? Is he trying to anger me?_ "If you don't tell me I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Naiee shouted, having a really short fuse these days. Artorias got into a left handed duelist's stance. "It seems my loneliness has lead to critical error, however… I'll die before anyone prevents me from completing my quest!" Artorias stepped forward like a fencer quickly jabbing his left fist into Naiee's face, bloodying his nose. Naiee hadn't expected Artorias to strike first, or so quickly at that.

Naiee rushed the other boy, tackling him to the ground, and began pounding at his face. Artorias quickly lifted his arms to shield himself, he easily propped his feet under the blonde boy's stomach and launched him backwards. Naiee landed on his back and was about to get back up to continue the brawl, when he saw a dagger in his opponent's hand.

Naiee berated his opponent "You chicken! Fight me like a man!" Artorias just stepped back towards the exit "I'm no coward, but I don't intend on taking anymore needless risks this time. Now I must bid you farewell" the boy sheathed his blade and turned to walk away, when he heard Naiee bolt up from the ground, Artorias turned quickly and readied himself expecting a direct assault, when a rather fancy and girly pink vase came crashing across his face from across the room. It seemed Artorias took a needless risk, turning his back to Naiee.

 **Well? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it, I already wrote chapter two, but I'm revising it and waiting for public reception before I continue. If you guys just like it, let me know, and I'll continue. But please feedback is essential, I eagerly await your responses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installation into my story people! It's a special chapter, I felt I needed to introduce Artorias a little more, to give his character depth and get people invested in him. I'll try to make the rest of the story more adventurous, my apologies for making all of you put up with this gushy stuff.**

 **Sorry, I almost forgot. My story is not related to** _ **The Eternal Flower**_ **By: Fenzer, however I was inspired by his story. I liked Fenzer's fanfic, and all of you should read it and see what influenced me to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Brothers a Tale of Two Sons**_ **, It belongs to Starbreeze Studios or 505 Games (I can't remember).**

A Shred Of Hope…

Artorias awoke to find himself tied to a chair in somebody's bedroom, likely Naiee's, he looked down at his right forearm. His dagger wasn't in it's concealed sheathe under his vambrace anymore, he didn't know how he'd get out of this predicament. Just then Naiee approached him from a shadowy corner of the room "I don't want to hurt you, but I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to save my family. Please just tell me, how would you resurrect them? I need to know"

Artorias was surprised by this boy's identical misfortune, could they both have suffered the loss of their families? He wanted to help, however refused when he remembered the last time he told someone about his resurrection plans.

FLASHBACK

Artorias lost his family only one day ago, he laid there crying with his face buried in his older sister's grave. He was in the middle of a distant forest, alone, the sun was beginning to set. His mind raced, he didn't know what to do now, he'd probably just embrace death and join his family… He desperately wished to join them in the next life.

Artorias pulled out the dagger his father had gifted him, the hilt was exquisitely designed, with an emerald in the pommel. The blade bore the crest of Valore… "How fitting to die by my own blade… I deserve it, i'll join you soon enough sister" the boy raised his blade ready to plunge it into his chest, but broke down crying instead.

Artorias knew being stabbed would hurt, but recent events had instilled a new fear of being impaled by blades. "Why can't I do it!? Help me sister, I need to be with you!" Artorias still held the blade, shaking, he trembled at the idea of dying "If I had only done something… Couldn't I have saved him? All of you… I could've helped… Please forgive me… I'll die soon enough" he safely sheathed his blade unable to discard it, it was all he had left of his father. "Oh Artemis… I love you sister" the boy wept silently in the darkening forest. "I'll just lay here, until death claims me as well" he fell on his side, waiting for the reaper.

"Artorias don't blame yourself. I don't want you to die, you need to live, for all of us" said a sweet feminine voice. Who could that be? Had his sister survived? Artorias began furiously digging at the fresh mound of dirt, when he saw before him… His sister. "Artemis? I thought I buried you!" the boy cried out lunging forward to hug his sister. She embraced him for a moment before pulling him away. She held his shoulders and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"I love it when you smile Artorias" said his sister, the boy was just glad to no longer be alone. "Brother, I can't remain in this form for much longer" Artorias stared at her horrified. "What do you mean? Are you leaving me? Please don't go!" the boy wept uncontrollably, he hugged his sister, afraid to let her go. "I have to Artorias, I'll return next time I am able, I promise. Listen, there's something I must tell you before I leave this world" Artorias just whimpered in his sister's lap, crying "Please don't leave me" she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you remember that story I used to tell you? The one about the crusader knight?" his sister asked. Artorias rolled on his back, looking up at his sister while his head rested in her lap. "You mean the one with the flower?" Artorias could never forget his favorite fairytale. She looked down at his face and smiled at him "It's no mere legend brother. Combine the seeds of Reaper's Bane with the waters of the Tree Of Life" Artorias looked with a worried expression into his sister's eyes.

"How will I find these seeds? Where is the Tree of Life?" The boy didn't even know why she wanted him to do this. "I must go now brother… For every seed you shall receive a loved one… You know what to do… I told you the story plenty of times" with this his sister dissipated into the ethereal plane. Artorias' head fell from her lap, landing back on the soft dirt mound of her grave. He laid there for a moment, remembering how if felt to rest in her lap.

The words resonated in his head, "For every seed you shall receive a loved one" Artorias remembered the old legend his sister used to tell him. A great knight and ancestor of theirs escaped death through a miracle. He was reborn through a magical plant, better known as Reaper's Bane in the kingdom of Umbria.

The flower has since been kept in the castle courtyard of Ferron, known to be the old knight's grave turned sight of resurrection. Know one knew of the other magical properties this plant held, at least not in the land of Ferron. The knight was a crusader said to have journeyed lands far and wide to save kingdoms from the wrath of a powerful witch.

Artorias would have to journey to find the ruined castle of Ferron, said to be claimed by a dragon, shortly after the blessed knight was born anew. The knight had fled the castle with a beautiful princess under his protection, moving to the land of Umbria. This story was an old family legend, it seemed impossible that his ancestor would have escaped the grasp of death and a dragon in the same day. Artorias trusted his sister, the legend of Reaper's Bane had to be real.

Artorias got up, he looked at the grave mound, beside it was an elegant green quilt, with an elaborate gold decor that matched his tunic. The fabric was woven by his sister, he remembered she wrapped him in it as she carried him away from the flaming manor they once called home. He picked up the quilt and wrapped it around his body, wearing it like a poncho, he used his belt to secure it around his waist. He set off through the darkening forest, he didn't want to leave his sister's side, but he found a new purpose in life. He was going to save his family. The boy walked a while when he came across a large group of strange men in black robes, they had a vile beast in towe. There must've been at least fifty of them, they walked silently, as if gliding. He couldn't tell whether the dark aura was from their black robes or an evil presence, more than likely they worshipped the occult. Artorias was disturbed by their ominous appearance, he couldn't avoid them, they were walking directly at him. _Why did I have to walk this way? Why didn't I leave sooner? The evening is the perfect time for freaks to roam the forest_ , Artorias regretted leaving his sister's grave site. Artorias panicked, he thought to run, when he heard one of the robed men call to him "Hello there! What's a young boy like you doing out here all alone?" Artorias didn't know what to say to the man, the dark figure was emanating a very unsettling feeling with each step he took.

The men had demonic runes across their skin, Artorias could just see this on their exposed, and very pale hands. The shadowy hooded face looked down at the boy. "We serve the mighty god of decay, Morior!" The man lifted his arms exclaiming with a wicked, inhuman excitement. Artorias cupped his hands over his nose, the men and their beast smelled like rotting flesh. The man appeared to be their leader, he continued forward, now only five feet from Artorias. "Our lord wonders why a boy would be out here alone" the man opened his robes, Artorias was surprised, and horrified, to see a disgusting little imp crawl out of a gaping wound in the man's stomach. "Speak servant of Morior! What would our master have us do?" the man questioned the imp. The skies grew dark and dense with the stench of decay.

The little demon spoke "We shall sacrifice the child of Valore! End the family line of demon slayers!" Artorias' eyes widened as the men's hands quickly seized him. They knew the deeds of his ancestors, and some how knew the boy's identity (probably because of the family crest on his vambrace). They carried the thrashing child to their beast, it was fat and covered in pus filled sores. The creature lurched forward to devour the boy, expanding its sluggish jaws, revealing many sharp crooked teeth ready to wrap around the boy's kicking feet.

"Wait! Please!" Artorias cried out frightened. "I know how to summon Morior!" the boy was clearly desperate. "Halt!" their leader called. The men pulled at the beast's chain to restrain it, the creature's mouth was only inches away from Artorias. "Very well boy! It'd be unwise to miss such an opportunity" the man laughed, deciding to indulge this frantic boy, and soon to be sacrafice. "Tell us of how we may be able to summon our lord!" Artorias' mind raced, he didn't want to tell them. The man spoke again "The rift cannot hold the form of a demon lord, so I ask again how would you bring our master to this world?" Artorias finally relented, fearing he may be eaten by the snarling beast. "Reaper's Bane, it can bring anyone to our realm. No matter what plane their soul lies in" Artorias said this beginning to cry a little, still very much frightened of the hungry creature trying to bite his feet.

"Everyone knows of the plant's properties boy!" the man walked over to Artorias yanking his hair, to look into the boy's eyes. The man seemed to have no face, only a gaping maw. A cold foul stench exited the man's hood when he spoke "Do you know where to find this plant? It rises only once every millennia!" the man's face got closer to Artorias, emanating a very cold and dark sensation upon the boy. Artorias' eyes grew wide pleading for his life "Please, don't let that thing eat me!" the man slowly released the boy's hair, taking a step back he tilted his head, never taking his eyes off the boy. Artorias was still firmly held by the other men, his feet dangerously close to the beast chomping and thrashing its head about in the air.

"Look boy, i'll personally put you out of your misery… Painfully to be certain, but much quicker and cleaner than our hungry guest would… Only if you tell me what I want to hear" the hooded figure turned his head to the monster trying to get close enough to eat the boy. "If you don't tell me, i'll personally guarantee that you'll learn just how painful it is to be torn apart and eaten alive… Feet first of course, we wouldn't want you to miss a moment of this fellow's table manners. It's quite a sight to behold!" Artorias flailed about furiously after hearing that, trying to create distance between him and the hungry monster. The demonic cult of men laughed at the boy's vain attempts to escape. Artorias didn't want to be eaten, but they planned to kill him regardless. "What'll it be boy?" Artorias hoped they'd let him go instead. "Please can't you just let me go? I promise I won't tell anyone what you did, please!" Artorias' plead for mercy was met by the leader's maniacal laughter. "We don't give a damn about the laws of mere mortals! We give lives to honor and appease Morior's hunger!" Artorias whimpered knowing he was certainly doomed to die either way.

"Alright, i'll tell you… Just kill me quickly" the boy said resigning himself to a grim fate. The man let out a disgusting hiss "But of course, i'll make sure you'll die fast enough!" the robed figure let out an inhuman laugh, silencing when Artorias let out a shaky sigh, ready to speak. "The old kingdom of Ferron fell long ago, before anyone could tell of the miracle that transpired there. My ancestors were the only one's to escape with the knowledge of the flower's existence… The Reaper's Bane" the imp scurried atop the robed man's shoulder. The vile little demon was going to speak "This boy is the seed of demon killers! Enemy of Morior! He wants us to march into the jaws of the dreaded monster, Draco Ignis!" Artorias was frightened by this, the imp was making things worse for him, the men slowly eased their grip on the monster's chain. The beast narrowly missed its mark, as Artorias retracted his legs the best he could.

"The flower is there! I swear it on my family!" the boy desperately pleaded with the demonic band's leader. The man gazed into the boy's eyes for a moment, sending shivers down his spine. The leader waved for his subordinates to restrain the hungry beast, before finally speaking. "Ha! Draco Ignis!? I don't care how dastardly the winged filth is! We march to Ferron! For our lord Morior!" with that the men raised their arms and roared in celebration.

The leader signaled for the men to pin the boy to the ground. "I haven't forgotten our arrangement" the man said pulling out a flesh covered demonic sword. "Hahahaha!" the man cackled "I really wish Morior didn't require so many sacrifices! I like the way you squirm!" before the man plunged down his blade, an arrow whizzed past him, striking the occultist holding Artorias' legs. The wounded man stumbled backwards, the arrow buried into his chest. With an exclaimed shudder the servant of Morior fell back into the waiting jaws of the demonic creature. He screamed in agony as the beast tore him limb from limb, creating a bloody mess, the man's body parts flew every where, the intestines landing on Artorias' legs.

The men released the boy, now turning to face their attackers. Artorias scrambled to pull the guts off of him, arrows flying past his head as he got up, the sounds of swords clanged, and men cursed each other. He immediately ran for his life as fast he could, far away from the battle. Artorias finally gained a safe amount of ground between him and his captors. He thought to look back, but kept running, still hearing shouts in the distance "More blood for the blood god!" the same men that had slain his family shouted those words. Servants of the blood god Carnem now fought the followers of Morior.

It was well past nightfall now, yet the moon shined brightly.

Artorias came across a stream, he looked at his reflection appalled. _Dear lord_ , he thought. "Sorry sister, but your quilt won't be keeping me warm anymore" The boy quickly loosened his belt to remove the bloodied fabric. His stomach turned at the sight of so much blood. He looked at the rest of his attire to ensure it wasn't sullied, thankfully the blood didn't seep past the quilt. Artorias stooped down to wash the blood, ash, and dirt off his face. "Sorry about the quilt Artemis, but atleast i'm still wearing the clothes you made me" he cringed at the sight of more blood on his boots, _I'm really glad leather doesn't stain so easily_ , he thought wiping off remaining traces of the dead occultist. The boy readjusted his belt, and reached into a small rectangular pouch, pulling out a heavily jeweled comb. After examining himself, and finally feeling his hair was adequate after he combed it, Artorias stood there and stared at his reflection once again, realising he needed more ways to take his mind off things. "Like you said sister, no matter how bad things are… I should always look my best" with those words, he set off upon his journey. Though he felt an incredible pain in his heart, he moved forward, knowing his sister would be there in his heart, to help him every step of the way.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I can't tell you what I know" Artorias said. Naiee revealed Artorias' blade, apparently having hidden it under his bed, he put it dangerously close to the now widened emerald eyes of Artorias. "Don't! I can't tell anyone, not anymore… I just can't!" clearly Artorias was worried that this emotionally unstable boy would actually cut his eyes out.

He certainly couldn't resurrect his family if he was blind, but he couldn't risk sharing the Reaper's Bane seeds. "Why can't you tell me!?" Naiee yelled cranking back his arm ready to plunge the blade into its target. "Wait! Just let me explain" Artorias pleaded, Naiee lowered the dagger resting it at his side. "Alright explain" Naiee growled while glaring directly into the other boy's eyes. Artorias knew others were probably after the seeds already, the odds of having enough to bring back his family began to dwindle.

 _For every seed you shall receive a loved one_ , Artorias thought, not wanting to risk sharing the seeds.

Naiee didn't like scaring people… Unless it was for a prank, but it seemed he'd have to threaten this person to find out what he wanted to know. Naiee played with the blade a bit, still glaring at the other boy, if he kept up his aggressive act, surely the other boy would cave in. "I don't have all day" Naiee tightened his grip on the blade, Artorias gulped thinking to himself, _Why do I always encounter crazy people?_ Letting out a shudder he finally opened his mouth. "You see… I found something out" the boy paused for a moment, not wanting to continue. "Well!?" Naiee began badgering Artorias, _I hate wasting time_ , the blonde thought, annoyed with Artorias' selfish tight mouthed attitude.

"There's a special plant!" Artorias yelped, clearly afraid when Naiee raised the blade again. _Just great!_ Naiee sarcastically thought, reminiscing over the misfortune he suffered last time a magical plant was involved. "P-Please… Put down the dagger" Artorias quivered, he hated the idea of being stabbed, or worse killed, especially by his father's blade. "Look!" Naiee shouted, jolting Artorias "You're not gonna get hurt, if you just tell me what I need to know. I'll put the knife down, when you're done telling me" Artorias whimpered softly.

 _Jeez this kid scares really easy, I hope he doesn't cry_ , Naiee thought holding the blade steady, unyielding to the boy's protests. Artorias shivered some more before finally breaking down "Please, it's how they killed him…" Artorias couldn't help it anymore, and started sobbing "Th-Th-They" the boy gasped "They tied him up, just like this…" he paused to sniffle "They kept…" he continued to cry "They wouldn't stop stabbing daddy!" the boy went into hysterics.

Naiee was appalled with himself, _how could I be so heartless?_ Naya was always there to stop him if he took a prank too far, but this was no prank, it was just a cruel interrogation. Naiee couldn't have known the boy's father was tied, then stabbed to death. Naiee tossed the dagger to the side, trying to comfort the other boy "STOP… Um, please… Don't cry, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry, I promise. Just stop crying" Naiee pleaded, awkwardly holding the other boy's shoulders, he never had to console anyone before.

Naiee finally hugged the boy, and patted his back, he took a step back from Artorias after a few short seconds. Artorias began to cool down a little, slightly embarrassed by his lack of composure, he looked up at Naiee who was looking at the ground, clearly not sure what to do. "Father wouldn't tell them where we were hiding" Artorias spoke confidently now, with the same refined enunciation Naiee encountered in Theo's shop. Artorias clamped his eyes shut, disturbed by his memories "They set our home on fire, after gutting my father" he took a deep breath and exhaled "We couldn't hide anymore, mother shielded us from the flames as we exited the manor… We were running for the stables" Artorias was clearly holding back tears now.

The boy clenched his teeth, and continued his story "They cut down mother upon exiting the building" he said beginning to shake "My sister Artemis, she carried me to the stables as quickly as she could" Artorias took another deep breath unable to properly exhale this time "We made it out on trusty old Pugsley" he said smiling awkwardly remembering his beloved horse "They shot at us… They mortally wounded both of them, we fled into the forest after poor Pugsley fell" Artorias shuddered, remembering the frightening ordeal. The green eyed boy looked down at his lap, letting out a single tear before closing his eyes again.

"Artemis gave her life to shield me from the arrows" Artorias said softly crying "She bled out and died in a forest, I couldn't even give her a proper burial… Her body rests in a strange place, far from home" Artorias shook his head, trying to rid himself of pain "They probably left mother and father to rot!" the boy sniffled and opened his eyes to look at Naiee. Artorias' big green eyes still tearing up "I could've saved them, why didn't I do something?… I'm so sorry Artemis!" the boy cried.

Naiee collapsed to his hands and knees, his heart ached. _I could've saved my family too_ , Naiee thought and began weeping right along with Artorias.

After some time had passed, they both sat there in silence. Artorias opened his mouth, finally ready to tell Naiee "That plant I told you about, it's very special" he paused for a moment "If its seeds are introduced to the waters of the tree of life, it could bring back the dead… However it can only save one person per seed" Naiee stared at Artorias, he now knew why it was such a risk to share that information.

Naiee stood up "There might be enough seeds for the both of us though, we have to try" Artorias crinkled his nose "My nose is itchy… Could you untie me now? I won't try anything, you have my word" Naiee laughed a bit, apparently he forgot to release him, it was ridiculous to still keep him tied up, so he cut the ropes off. Artorias slowly extended his legs out, stretching them while scratching his nose.

Artorias began rubbing his wrists, clearly not fond of tight knots, standing to stretch his back, he raised an eyebrow "You know legend has it that only one plant appears every thousand years, it's called Reaper's Bane. It's said that the plant is born from the soul of a great hero's tragic demise" he stopped to stretch out his arms. "Almost exactly one thousand years ago, a great and noble knight awoke from his grave" Artorias smiled telling his favorite story "He stepped out of a mysterious giant flower radiating a beautiful light in every color. The flower that cocooned him was undoubtedly special. His return from the grave was a miracle… We only have so much time to find this plant before the thousand year marker resets" Artorias recalled the occultist telling him the importance of a millennia. He knew that the plant would vanish after some time, probably to another land. They'd have to find the seeds before it's too late.

Naiee got excited "Do you know where we can find it?" Artorias chuckled. "Of course I do, the knight was my ancestor and was buried in the castle courtyard, where the plant remains over his former grave" Naiee was puzzled now "A castle courtyard? Why wouldn't anyone take its seeds?" Artorias rolled his eyes "No one in Ferron's kingdom knew what the seeds were capable of, the plant was basically kept as a testament to my ancestor's good deeds. It was like the heavens granted him mercy for being so righteous" Naiee couldn't believe Artorias was so full of himself. _Righteous family, blessed for being so good? This guy must think he's holy_ , Naiee thought, never the less it would be great to hold his family again.

"Well?" Naiee finally asked. "Well what?" Artorias was confused by Naiee's question, he had told him everything, almost everything. "What's the catch Artorias? Surely the legend eventually reached the people, why would no one go after these magic seeds?" Artorias clasped his hands together and looked down at his boots "Shortly after the miracle, a dragon struck…" Naiee threw his hands in the air interjecting "A dragon!?" Artorias sighed "Yes… A dragon, and it's been watching the place for as long as that flower has been there" Naiee knew the journey was going to be a long one, but having to face a dragon at the end of it was certainly not what he wanted to hear. "Don't worry, it's a good thing. No one took any seeds, so there really might be enough for us both" Artorias tried reassuring Naiee.

Naiee spoke up "Well i'm not afraid of anything, not anymore, let's go save our families" Artorias flopped onto Naiee's bed, before saying "First thing in the morning of course" Naiee realized how tired he was now, it was a long day afterall, he couldn't believe it was dark out, the day just seemed to pass them by. Naiee yawned and walked up to Artorias extending his hand "Friends" Artorias looked at the blonde boy's hand and sat up shaking it "I just assumed there was no need to say so" he smiled, Naiee turned to leave before hearing Artorias speak again "Naiee… If we don't make it, we'll be reunited with our families in the after life… Right?"

Naiee spoke without looking back "It won't come to that, we're gonna make it" and with those final words he exited the room. Naiee let his guest use his bed, while he himself retired to a soft patch of grass in front of three headstones under a tree.

A shred of hope may be small, but everyone knows… Sometimes that's all it takes.

 **Well people? What do you think of this chapter? Was it sad? I tried to give Artorias a tragic back story. Please comment/review, tell me what you thought. I started on chapter three, but I'd like to hear input before updating the story. On another note, if you feel the story should head into a certain direction along their journey, let me know. I have the story mapped out, but I'd like to hear ideas for the kinds of obstacles the heroes might face on their journey. I eagerly await your reviews, critiques or praises.**

 **I know no one reviewed my story yet, and it's only been two days, and two views so far. Perhaps chapter two will get people more interested, I really hope people give me a reason to release my story to the public.**

 **Please people, just tell me if you thought the story was good or bad so far, and i'll update the story with new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbelievable! I had given up on my story, because I was discouraged by so many views and no reviews. One person actually likes my story though, this is fantastic! If it's not worth reading, please tell me what I should change, input is essential. Well that being said, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Brothers a Tale of Two Sons**_ **, It belongs to Starbreeze Studios or 505 Games (I can't remember).**

Only A Dream…

Naiee awoke with the rising of the sun as always, he sat up and stretched his arms out. _Why didn't anyone wake me up or take me inside?_ Naiee thought, before seeing the three headstones before him. He always wished that one day he'd wake up, and find the entire ordeal was just another awful nightmare. His family was still dead, _How long has it been? Why can't this just be a dream? I wanna wake up… My family, why did this happen to them? It's been so long now, how could I have lived alone all this time? Wait… Didn't I do something important yesterday?_ He thought for a moment, then remembered the stranger he met.

"Right… I met someone yesterday" Naiee looked at the headstones again. "Good morning, I miss you, I wish you'd visit me again" Naiee wanted to see his family, but wasn't sure how easy it was for ghosts to communicate between worlds. "Anyways, the person I met yesterday is a boy, and I think we're the same age. Wouldn't you know it? We're friends now… The whole thing is kind of weird though" Naiee played with the grass for a second, slightly ashamed when he remembered what he did to Artorias. "I hope you guys didn't see me last night… I did what I had to" Naiee couldn't believe he made the other boy cry.

Naiee felt bad, but stopped caring when he thought about the wonderful news he learned from Artorias. "Oh yeah! Guess what!" Naiee smiled happily at the graves. "You guys could live again!" Naiee let out a long sigh of relief, laying on his side, he gazed at the clear blue morning sky over the ocean. He could see himself with his family in the form of the clouds, they looked happy together "I don't care how dangerous the journey… I need to see you again… To hear you… And feel you" Naiee was still sad that he was without a family, but at least there was a chance of bringing them back.

Naiee sat there in silence for a moment, he finally asked the question "What will I do… If i'm too late? I couldn't save you then… What if now is no different? The seeds could be gone when we get there, for all I know" Naiee had a worried look on his face. "There might not be enough seeds for the two of us… What if there's only one seed? Who would I choose?" Naiee didn't want to think about those things. "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out when we get there" Naiee stood up and stretched some more. "I'm gonna go check on our guest" he waved good bye to his family's graves "Promise you'll be there when I get back okay!" the boy didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at his own joke.

Naiee was about to enter the house, but saw Artorias exiting the front door. "Morning Artorias, I didn't take you for such an early bird" Artorias pulled out a bottle of translucent liquid, he splashed some on his hands and ran it through his hair "I hope you don't mind if I comb my hair real quick" Naiee gave him a slightly bewildered look "What? Your hair's fine, adding water won't do anything" Artorias rolled his eyes "It's a scented treatment, it improves one's hair by giving it a lovely fragrance, and the silkiest smoothness one could ever wish for. I just love how soft it is" Naiee looked away for second, slightly ashamed at how much of a dandy his new friend was, he looked back at Artorias. "Seriously? Is your comb jeweled?"

Artorias had pulled out his personal comb, an incredibly garish thing to say the least. He combed his hair back to reveal an annoyed look. "This stuff dries up too fast, I enjoy the silkiness; however the wind causes my hair to flow everywhere" Naiee couldn't stand it anymore he had to say something "You know I could get some grease for your highness. It'd keep your precious hair in place" Artorias gave a disgusted look "I could never put anything so vile in my luxurious mane" Naiee couldn't believe Artorias was behaving this way "People are gonna be looking at us Artorias. Do you have to talk and act like a princess? You'll get us beaten up. It's bad enough with your fancy clothes, not to mention that stupid comb. How many people could've been fed with that hunk of gem and gold?" Artorias was stung by such words, he always thought of himself as a manly knight, though that was just his imagination. "I see… I'll be certain to note your harsh words. Don't expect me to dumb down my vocabulary for you, and I won't be changing my wardrobe either. As for my grooming habits…" Artorias loved his comb, and thought his hair style was elegant and charming, though it probably seemed pretentious to Naiee. "… You could comb your hair too, if your's wasn't so mangy and long. Your head looks like a mop" Naiee gave Artorias a mean look "At least my hair doesn't make me look like a snobby little princess!"

Artorias hated that his manhood was questioned, his servants would never dare to call him a girl. "I am not a princess!" He wanted to say more, but remembered he was undoubtedly a snob, _Atleast i'm a rich snob_ , Artorias thought with a smirk. He frowned when he realised his coin purse was still in his backpack. "What did you do with the pack I had at the store?" Naiee scratched his head "I didn't think to bring it with me, seeing as how i'm not your errand boy" Artorias began walking towards town "You should have grabbed it when you kidnapped me" Naiee just followed the other boy down the path to town. Naiee didn't see the need for a stupid bag, _Me and Naya never needed one_ , he thought, now wondering how long their trip would be. Artorias looked at Naiee "We have to get my pack you know, we need it to carry our supplies" Naiee hadn't even thought about supplies. When him and his brother went on their adventure, they just came across convenient camps, and strangers kind enough to feed them.

The two walked along, until they noticed a teenage boy blocking the bridge, seemingly waiting for them. _Not this again, stupid Sven_ , Naiee was not pleased to encounter the town bully, maybe they could just walk around and swim under the bridge like last time… "Hey you little punk! Did you think you could avoid me!?" Artorias was perplexed by such hostility, _Clearly Naiee was in the habit of getting into trouble_ , he thought. "What is the meaning of this?" Artorias inquired. The bully just stepped forward and pushed Artorias to the side, grabbing Naiee by his collar "The old man said you must've delivered that vase to my house, but I didn't see it! Where is it kid!? Tell me and I'll only give you half a beating!" Naiee gave a wry smile remembering the vase he threw at Artorias. It broke on impact with his head.

"That vase was the girliest thing I ever saw! I did the world a favor breaking it… Oh wait did you want that for your flowers, and fairy tea parties? It'd be the perfect centerpiece for your table" Naiee teased. The bully punched him in the gut and tossed him to the ground "You think that's funny kid!? There's nothing wrong with a man putting flowers in his room!" Naiee was clutching his stomach in pain, but howled in laughter when he heard Sven say that "HAHAHAHA! What!? HAHAHA! I thought it was for your mom!" Naiee rolled on the ground and kept laughing "Hey Sven! What color flowers did you want!? Pink to match your room!? Or yellow to match your nails!?" Sven's knuckles were white, yet Naiee kept pushing his buttons. "Who do you get to braid your hair!? Bluto or Manny!?" Naiee continued to laugh at the bully certainly knowing how to anger the larger boy.

Sven stood there face reddened with both anger and embarrassment "That's it! I'm gonna put you in a world of pain, get ready pip squeak!" Naiee finally stopped laughing when he realised he was about to get one heck of a beating. Sven raised his fist, and Naiee began rolling out of the way, when he heard the bully scream in pain. Naiee got up to see Sven on the ground clutching his family jewels, Artorias stepping from behind him. "Let's get out of here!" Artorias yelled, the boys quickly ran across the bridge into town, hearing the bully call for reinforcements "Bluto! Derek! Manfred! Get over here!" they ran through the streets and went into an alley, hoping to lose any pursuers. Suddenly their escape was cut off by two of Sven's cronies. "You're not getting away that easy!" they yelled. Naiee ran over to a conveniently placed wheelbarrow, the two bullies perfectly positioned at the bottom of the narrow alleyway. "Hey guys! Go back to gardening with Sven!" Naiee shouted, laughing as he watched the two bullies try to outrun the wheelbarrow.

Artorias and Naiee drew a sigh of relief, and started to go towards the store again, when a hobbling Sven appeared around the corner, with one of the other bullies. Naiee and Artorias bolted into the next alleyway, the two quickly scrambling over a fence, only to find they landed right into a trap. The other two bullies had outran the wheelbarrow, and they were furious. Naiee laughed nervously "Come on fellas, Sven's the only girly one, you two are awesome. You don't have to do his dirty work" Sven and his other peon emerged from the gate, right behind the two smaller boys. Sven glared at Naiee "We all put a lot of time and effort into making a prize winning rose! It's a new breed, we were gonna put it in that vase too!" Naiee began snickering, _This guy just insults himself! He's worse than Artorias and his hair products_ , Naiee thought the whole thing was too hilarious. Artorias shakily put up his hands in an apologetic gesture "Gentleman, certainly we can work something out?" Artorias began to quiver a little "Naiee didn't really mean anything, and I personally love flowers. Why, I'd love to see your creation some time. Maybe we could just put this behind us and… " Artorias was suddenly interrupted by Naiee. "Really!? All of you are in a flower club? Ha! What a bunch of dandies!" Artorias could only whimper a little and give Naiee a look of disapproval, before they were quickly seized.

Artorias was noticeably frightened when the older boys grabbed him "Please wait! Don't do this!" he frantically tried to pull away. One of the older boys placed their hand on Artorias' mouth, he promptly bit down, causing the older boy to howl in pain. The other bully in front of Artorias grabbed him by the wrists. The older boy laughed at his captive's struggling "This'll be over a lot faster if you don't struggle kid!" Artorias' eyes widened, horrified he kicked furiously at the older boy's shins. "Help! Please somebody! You can't do this!" he managed to knock down the older boy, and get away for a moment. Artorias tried to get past the bully but tripped over him, when his ankle was grabbed. "No! Not again! Please! Somebody! Help me!" Artorias felt himself pulled back, he began crying, wondering why no one would help.

A firework went off in the sky, there was a parade in the center of town, no one was around to hear Artorias. The second bully got up, and yanked Artorias backwards by the waist. Just then Artorias froze, with a blank distant expression on his face, falling limply as he was thrown to the ground. Meanwhile Naiee was getting his ribs pounded by Sven, while his arms were held behind his back. All he could think of was the incredible amount of pain he was going through. He'd been smacked before, but nobody ever got mad enough to beat him to a pulp, even if he was the town trickster. He felt the severity of each blow to his rib cage, only vaguely hearing Artorias screaming, after a few moments he heard his friend go silent. Naiee was getting the wind knocked out of him, when he looked to his friend; Artorias was on the floor being mercilessly stomped and kicked, he laid there practically motionless. Naiee wanted to help, but couldn't get free.

Naiee could only grunt as his stomach was pounded, he thought he'd die of suffocation, that is until he heard Sven. "Naya isn't gonna protect you anymore! Maybe it's time you join him!" Naiee was infuriated by those words. He kicked Sven in his nethers, causing him to double over, in agony. Naiee pushed backwards with all his might, knocking the other bully against a wall, hitting his head so hard, he was knocked unconscious.

Naiee continued his assault, leaping upon the much larger Sven, he pounded the bully's face mercilessly. The older boy was still breathless from the kick to the groin, leaving him powerless to Naiee's onslaught. The young blonde's mind raced, he never felt so much anger and hatred before. He continued punching Sven, who could only gasp for air between blows. Naiee began crying, his heart aching, all the pain, all the sorrow, he couldn't keep it in any longer. Naiee got up from the battered, bloodied, and bruised Sven, the other two bullies still beating Artorias turned to see what transpired. Seeing their leader unconscious and brutalised, they saw a wild haired boy with a look of fury in his eyes, no one would ever dare to cross. They cautiously stepped away from Artorias. "Whoa kid!" said one of the bullies in a shaky voice "You don't wanna mess with us!" they tried to keep their cool, until Naiee talked back. "Mess with you!? You jerks don't wanna mess with me! If you don't leave, you're not gonna get back up!" Naiee began walking towards them, sending the two running for the hills.

Naiee cooled down, and ran to his friend. Artorias still had an emotionless expression on his face, staring off into space… As if though he were dead. Naiee ran for the wheelbarrow to carry his friend in, fearing the worst he ran for help.

AT THEO'S SHOP (AGAIN)

Naiee entered the shop, wheeling in his semi conscious friend. "Theo! Help! We need help!" Theo came running from the supply room. "What is it Naiee!?" the old man saw the boy in the cart, he quickly fetched a medical bag from behind the store's counter. "What happened Naiee?" the two boys had no visible wounds. Theo placed his hand on the boy's neck to check his pulse, he then checked his breathing, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. "Theo what's wrong with him!? Did they kill him!? We got into a stupid fight! It's all my fault! Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut!?" _Just what I need, another person dead because of me!_ Naiee thought, feeling guilty for being such an instigator. Theo gently grabbed a hold of Naiee's shoulders. "Naiee, calm down, your friend's fine. He just seems to be in a catatonic state of some sort" Naiee had no idea what that meant, but felt reassured by Theo.

"See Naiee" the old man placed the boy's hand under his friend's nose, _At Least he's breathing_ , Naiee thought, relieved that he didn't kill his new friend. "There… You see boy, your little friend will be alright. You don't need to cry anymore" Naiee got kind of upset "I wasn't crying Theo! Those bullies threw dirt in my eyes! They're no good!, lousy!, stinking!, filthy!…" Theo patted the boy on the shoulder, trying to calm him down "Alright young lad! I get it, they're dirty fighters, who throw dirt in people's eyes" the old man laughed at the slight temper tantrum. Naiee would never risk anyone questioning his manhood. Theo sometimes wondered why the boy put on such a brave front, even if his family was gone, he'd always be there for Naiee. "Come Naiee, let's move your friend into the guest room"

"We'll have to wait a while for your friend to come to his senses. Just let him cool down for now" Theo patted Naiee on the shoulder, reassuring him. The two walked out of the room after laying the boy down. Naiee couldn't explain it, he somehow felt responsible for his friend's safety, even if he did get him beat up. Their quest was one and the same, he needed Artorias' help, just as much as Artorias needed his. Naiee sat there for a while staring at the closed door to his friend's room. "Theo, i'm tired of losing people. I don't want friends anymore… But I just… I need his help" Theo gave Naiee a reassuring smile "What's your friend's name" Naiee fiddled with his thumbs "His name's Artorias… I felt bad for him is all, he lost his family too" truth be told, Naiee was more concerned with his own family. "Well Naiee, your little pal will be fine, why don't I make us some fish, I just got back from the river a little while ago" Naiee's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten yesterday. "I'll take that as a yes" the old man laughed, as he went out back. Naiee was glad he could trust Theo, he certainly would never go back to that damn apothecary. _All that man could do, was send me and Naya on that damn journey_ , Naiee thought, yet somehow Naiee felt he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

Theo entered a little later with two nicely seasoned, sautéd fish, with a slice of lemon. Naiee loved fish, not as much as potatoes though, potatoes tended to remind him of his mother's cooking. Naiee savored every bite of the delicious fish, he felt like saying thank you, but couldn't stop eating. Naiee was famished, that fish hit the perfect spot. "Mmm, thanks Theo! I love the way you cook fish" Theo smiled "There's plenty more if you'd like Naiee" the blonde was excited to hear this. "Yes please!" Theo returned with another serving. "Hey Theo, you never told me how things went. Did you and Miss. Bjornsen hit it off?" Naiee was glad the old man had a girlfriend. "Well Naiee, what can I say, but… It went perfectly, I'll be meeting my sweet angel again tomorrow for lunch!" Naiee was glad the old man could find someone to spend his twilight years with. The boy sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Naiee, are you alright? You got into a fight, and you know the world is dangerous. I told you before, I'd be more than happy to give you my spare room" Naiee sighed "I can take care of myself Theo. Besides i'm the last surviving member of my family, and no one can make me do anything" Theo opted to cool him down, sensing the anger in Naiee's voice. "It's fine my boy, I just worry about you. Please don't take offense. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask me, I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt" Naiee shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I care about you too Theo, but I can't leave my family…" Theo looked worriedly at Naiee "Please boy, don't be sad" Naiee smiled at the old man. "Hey Theo, what happens when the cow jumps over the fence?" Theo raised an eyebrow, surprised he perked up so quickly. "What?" Naiee began laughing prematurely "Udder destruction!"

IN THEO'S GUEST ROOM

Artorias woke up, finding himself under fur blankets of an unfamiliar bed. He sat up seeing his gloves and vambraces on the bedside table. He looked down at his hands, remembering he never took off his gloves. The right hand always wore fingerless gloves, but his left hand had been covered for so long, he forgot the sensation of soft fur on his fingertips felt much better than leather, no matter how soft the leather was. He looked at his left hand again thinking it was odd that he had another glove on, covering all but his fingers. It was a form fitting black fingerless glove, made of a very thin fabric, yet too dark to see through. He began to pull at it, when he heard talking in the other room.

Seeing his tunic was neatly folded at the end of the bed, he felt the need to check that his shirt and tights were still on. He was glad this wasn't a situation the ladies at the bar talked about. Sitting up, he pulled on his boots, and strapped on his greaves. He stood up, enjoying the slight height that his heels received. He pulled his green tunic over his head, hanging down just above his knees. He fastened his belt, and began pulling on his gloves and vambraces. He paused when he reached his left hand, thinking to look a bit closer at it, but he felt an inexplicable fear of what was behind the peculiar black glove. Pulling on his glove, he tightened his vambrace, securing his hands. He looked at his right forearm, relishing the beauty of his family crest (Sword and Shield With Angel Wings). He found his blade and tucked it under his right vambrace in a secret sheath, the hilt just behind the back of his hand, safely out of view.

Artorias stopped to admire himself in the mirror, next to the bed. _One thing I can say about sis, even without all her kindness… No one can deny that she makes beautiful clothing_ , Artorias thought, smiling as he continued to admire the gold patterns of his attire. Artorias stopped staring, when he heard laughing in the other room.

Artorias finally emerged from Theo's room. "Well! You're all better I trust?" Artorias stared at the old man. "Yes… Have we met sir?" Theo laughed "No we haven't. I'm Theodore Halverson, or Theo for short. Come! Come! Don't be shy, take a seat" Artorias relaxed when he saw Naiee. He eased himself into a chair beside Naiee. "So Naiee… How did we get here? Because last I remember, we were walking into town. What happened?" Naiee gave his friend a worried look. "Naiee, why're you looking at me like that?" Naiee rubbed the back of his neck. "Seriously Artorias? Can't you remember what happened? We got into a fight… And you just, sort of passed out… Well I don't know what it was… But Theo does" Artorias looked at the silent old man next to him, he turned back to Naiee. "I see… So Naiee, just how did this happen? Could you tell me how long i've been unconscious?" Naiee laughed a little "Some bullies had a bone to pick with me… But you were quite heroic… That is until they cornered us… I didn't see what happened, but you just went completely limp. Like you were dead or something… You just kept staring into the distance, while they beat you"

Artorias was shocked, he didn't know how to account for his bizarre behaviour. Theo looked at the boy. "Artorias is it?" he nodded to the old man. "What you went through was rather unusual. Yet I've seen it before… It's a defense mechanism… Have you ever been beaten? Particularly by anyone close to you?" Artorias knew exactly what the old man was getting at, and he didn't like it one bit. "I'm not an imbecile old man! I know precisely what you're inferring! My parents would never let anything happen to me! They loved me damnit!" Theo was shocked by this outburst, Naiee sat there quietly to let Theo handle it. "Look I didn't want to offend you, i'm sorry, just take it easy son" Artorias got up "How dare you! You're not my father! You can't have me!" with that Artorias ran out the door. "Naiee, i'm sorry. I had no idea he'd run away" Naiee quickly got up "It's okay Theo! I gotta go!" Naiee ran out the door after his friend.

The fair was still active, Naiee had forgotten the annual new year's festivities were today. He had no time to enjoy the various games, he needed to find Artorias. The air was filled with the scent of various meats, he ran through a crowd. Apparently the town's strongest man competition was beginning. Naiee ran past Mrs. Everly and her wonderfully smelling pastry stand. The crowds of people were too thick to see past. He ran past the crowds, beyond the festivities, and to the town's outskirts. Naiee didn't know what he could do, he had just about lost hope when a little girl came up to him. "Naiee, have you seen that strange boy in the fancy clothes?" Naiee couldn't believe it. "Lindsey! Have you seen him, where did he go!?" The girl pointed into the distance. "I think he went that way, towards widow's cave. At least that's where he was headed when I was coming over here" Naiee couldn't believe it, luck was truely on his side. "Thank you Lindsey! Remind me to pay you back later!" Naiee ran off towards his friend, hearing the girl shout behind him. "Alright then cutey! You owe me!"

Naiee came to the cave, thankfully it was small, and it was daytime. He entered the cave, certain that the sobbing from with was Artorias, at least he hoped, _Please, don't let me get killed by the ghost of some creepy lady_ , Naiee thought anxiously, as the cave grew darker the further he entered. Sure enough, in the back of the cave, there was Artorias. Huddled up and crying, Naiee couldn't believe how touchy this kid was, nevertheless he needed him. "Artorias?" the boy stopped sobbing only for a second, as if to acknowledge Naiee's presence. "Artorias we were just at the store… We were gonna get supplies remember" Naiee hated being so insensitive, but at the same time, enough time had already been wasted. "Alright! Please don't do this to me! No one believes your father beat you" Artorias sniffled, clearly about to speak "I don't care what that bastard said! The old man doesn't even know my father! It's just that… I miss him so much. He always promised he'd protect me… I need him now" Naiee hated how emotional Artorias was, _Why does he have to do this!? I really don't feel like crying over my father_ , Naiee thought. "Those fireworks, I remember now" Artorias cooled off. "Those bullies cornered us, I remember now… No one should be able to put their hands on me… He promised he'd protect me" Artorias stood up "I'm fine now… Let's go Naiee" the two exited the cave.

They walked back into town, they saw two battered bullies watching the festivities. Naiee glared and shook his head, daring them to try anything. Sven and his cronie quickly hobbled away. Artorias and Naiee continued through the festive town, when they were halted by a little girl. She appeared to be the same age as them, but Artorias didn't have any interest in fraternizing with the locals. Much to his surprise, she went directly for Naiee. "Hello Naiee!" Naiee had a bit of a disgusted look on his face. "I told you where your friend was! Now you owe me! Close your eyes!" Naiee crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Okay Lindsey, get it over with" She quickly pecked him on the lips, and ran away giggling with delight. Naiee had a sour expression on his face, and waited till she left. He began spitting and wiping his mouth off "I hate that girls like to do that stuff!" Naiee spat and wiped his mouth some more. "I wish she would've just asked for my stupid rock collection!" Artorias just smirked and kept walking.

THEO'S SHOP (YET AGAIN)

Artorias stood there hesitantly. "It's not in my nature to apologize… It's beneath me!" Naiee glared at his friend "How could you!? You were acting like a jerk! Besides, you said you got over it. The least you could do is apologize" Artorias looked down at his feet. "Naiee… Couldn't you just go in there?" Naiee let out an exasperated sigh. "You said you wanted supplies! Well go in there, get your pack, and buy the supplies already!" Artorias finally relented, and entered the shop. "Greetings, Mr. Halverson. Let me start off by apologizing for my behavior… I was out of line" Theo was pleased the boy was well mannered enough to apologize. "Let me apologize young man. In no way did I ever intend to insult you, or your family" Artorias smiled at that, feeling that he was right all along. "Well sir, I need to purchase some supplies. And that's my pack" Theo grabbed the bag from the counter, handing it to the boy. Artorias browsed for the essential supplies he thought they'd need. They would need enough supplies to last them until the next merchant, a bit extra just to be certain.

Naiee bid farewell to Theo, telling him that he was going back to his house with Artorias. After which the two boys left the town, fireworks sounding off behind them, as if to wish them luck on their journey.

The two walked through the forest for a bit. "You know, when me and my brother travelled together, we came across a bunch of people who hung themselves… Or maybe they were hung by someone else" Artorias looked at the sky. "You're quite the character, it's no wonder you're so callous. Just be glad you didn't come across worshipers of the blood god" Naiee laughed a bit. "We did actually, me and my brother imitated their deity, by balancing me on top of his shoulders… I'll never cover myself in blood again… Or for that matter rescue a damsel" Artorias was silent for a moment. "Carnem is the god of blood. His champion turned demon prince, is portrayed upon his shoulders, he's known as Tenebris. Carnem prefers direct confrontation, any form of violence, and carnage really. Tenebris however accepts sacrifices in his lord's stead." Naiee didn't know what to say, he didn't expect Artorias to know about the occult. "I found my pack in an abandoned shack… Well the man inside had sacrificed himself to Tenebris… I had to know more about the order that attacked my family… I found a book, which spoke of a man known as Tartarus, he is long since gone… But a cult known as the sons of Tartarus… They shed blood, in hopes that they may too achieve demonhood, just like Tenebris"

Naiee couldn't imagine any of that stuff being true, but if a magical tree and flower existed… He'd have to be careful, unless he wanted to die to demon worshipers. "This is a good spot, we should rest a while" said Naiee. Artorias unloaded their sleeping bags, setting his inside a log. He set Naiee's bag alongside the log. "I hope you don't mind, I just feel safer in the log" Naiee hadn't intended on sleeping in the log anyways "Go ahead. Frankly i'm surprised someone so privileged can even survive outdoors. It's yet another miracle" Artorias ignored the remark, his father was a knight, of course he could withstand the elements, though he'd prefer not to.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Naiee stared at the beautiful blanket of stars, they had set up a fire to keep away wolves. Naiee liked the sound of the crackling cinders, he was enjoying the night sky's beauty, when Artorias began moving around, kicking in his log, mumbling in his sleep. "No… Please don't… Help… You're not my father…" he finally settled down. Naiee gave Artorias an annoyed look, he could only wonder though, if he himself ever spoke in his sleep like that. Artorias began mumbling again. "Sister… Let's go… Forever… Flowery fields" Naiee snickered, _Flowery fields? For eternity? This guy really is a cream puff!_ Naiee was glad he hadn't slept in the house last night, the noise was annoying. He finally decided to move to the other side of the fire. "I know…. It was only… A nightmare… Please… Don't leave me" Artorias spoke in his sleep the rest of the night. Naiee only hoped it wouldn't attract wolves.

Life is so overwhelming… Sometimes, all we can do… Is pretend it's just a bad dream.

 **Finally! I had finished chapter 3 earlier, but I decided to rewrite it. The previous draft was too fluffy, this one has more conflict. Well they're finally off on their journey, it'll get more serious now, not as emotional of course.**

 **Special thanks to whoever commented on my story, I had given up on this. I just assumed no one wanted to read it, but you liked it! For that I thank you. As for the rest of you! You can at least tell me what you didn't like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter was longer, but I decided to cut it in half. Because I wanted to introduce some new characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Brothers a Tale of Two Sons**_ **, It belongs to Starbreeze Studios or 505 Games (I can't remember).**

The Right Thing…

A week later -

It was night out, the sky was lit by aurora borealis. Naiee awoke from his slumber, surprised to find it was still dark out. The fire had died, but the sky lent a strange glow over the forest. Naiee felt an inexplicable urge to stand up, he crawled out of his sleeping bag. Peering off into the distance, Naiee saw a blanket of fog sweeping towards their camp. He walked to Artorias' log, he wasn't there. _Did he just leave me? That dirty traitor!_ Naiee thought, clenching his teeth and balling his hands into fists. Naiee grunted angrily, kicking the log, causing it to emit a loud hollow noise. The sound rippled across the forest, making ping noises as if though a wave of chimes were impacting the trees. Naiee stared at the log in disbelief, he looked around, once again noticing the fog. The mist had risen to the tree tops, leaving only silhouettes of the forest to view, the fog now surrounded the entirety of the camp.

Naiee started to panic a little, his heart raced, the sound of chimes still echoed in the forest, when abruptly they stopped. Naiee stood still, the hairs on his neck standing on end. Just then, an inhuman scream of agony and despair bellowed from the log. The sound filled the air, causing Naiee to recoil in fear, falling to the ground he tried to crawl away. An immense weight overcame him, forcing him to remain still and listen, the sound slowly died down into a hiss. The skies were darkened by this new presence, a hollowed voice exited the log, it was a deep tone accompanied by the sound of wind.

"So… You seek to deny death?" the log turned completely black, as if though charred by an intense flame. "Most unwise child, you know not what awaits you. A most unholy force seeks to devour your soul. Not even I could withstand it! Your friend shall fall… And soon after, you will be consumed as well. Turn back now, or forever be condemned… To eternal damnation" Naiee's heart beat so quickly, he felt it would leap out of his mouth. With all his might he fought the weight pulling at his body, it was so hard to breath. Slowly standing up, Naiee opened his mouth, only to hear silence. He inhaled with a shiver, and shakily forced out words. "I c-can't… My f-f-family" Naiee collapsed to the ground, completely out of breath, his heart aching, his body sore from the exertion. The voice once again sounded from the log, adding even more weight to the air. "Don't you understand boy!? Journey down this path, and you will not lose your loved ones… No, they will lose you. None are immune to the touch of darkness… For some of us it's too late, but you may yet turn away from such a cruel fate" with those words, the log bursted into a dark black and green flame. The log disintegrated into embers, rising into the air, the log's remains were engulfed by the dark green flame, dissipating into a vortex of nothingness. Naiee gasped for breath, the weight having been lifted from him. The fog still remained, but rather than in darkness, it was now accented by moonlight.

Naiee arose, shaking his body in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible feeling that had overcome him. The forest was proving to be much more dangerous than he could've ever imagined. A howl resonated in the distance, Naiee knew what was coming. He had no fire, nor weapons, he didn't know how else to defend against the jaws of a wolf. Without any further hesitation, Naiee bolted into the fog, away from the sound of the predators. The howling continued, they were closing in on him. The boy ran fast and as best he could, but the fog was proving difficult to traverse. Naiee leapt over a tree trunk almost tripping. He ran towards an area where no trees were to be seen, running to the edge of the forest, he stopped. Sliding on pebbles and rocks, Naiee fell to the ground, trying to prevent himself from going over the edge of a cliff. Naiee got back up, looking down into an abyss, he turned around to see the pack of wolves had found him. They stood there growling and snarling at him, there were five of them, only twenty feet away, they inched forward. They weren't normal wolves, they appeared as shadows, wholly darkened as silhouettes. The boy back towards the edge of the cliff, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. _Maybe I can make a run for it_ , Naiee darted for a gap in their formation, only to see the wolves retreat. The boy stopped puzzled by this.

Naiee breathed a sigh of relief, just then a faint light appeared in the fog. From the mist, a familiar face appeared. Naiee's jaw dropped in disbelief, he stood there for a moment, before crying and running into the waiting arms of his brother. Naiee was shaking with happiness, he couldn't believe his brother was here. "Naiee, i've been looking for you… You're hidden in the shadows, unseen. I can't find you" the blonde boy still held his older brother, hugging him tightly. "What do you mean Naya?" Naya patted his little brother's back. "I can't find you in the world, you're shrouded in darkness… Whatever you're doing you need to stop. It's dangerous, something evil is masking you. Please Naiee, it's too dangerous, you need to go back home" Naiee blinked, trying to take in the situation. "Naya i'm alright. I found a way to bring all of you back to life! Back to me! We could be a family again! We could be together again…" Naya pushed his little brother back to look into his eyes. "Naiee, I fear this presence could be the end of all of us, not even I am safe from it. You need to turn back brother. Losing you… It's not worth it!" Naiee closed his eyes, he had always respected his brother, but as usual he didn't have to listen. "Naya i'm sorry, but I just can't stop… I can't go on anymore without you, I need you" Naya suddenly looked away, alerted by something Naiee couldn't sense, just then the ground shook. Pulling the little blonde boy for a final hug, Naya embraced his younger brother. "You need to wake up now, you're in danger… Wake up Naiee. Wake up!"

It was still night, Naiee was awoken by a slight rumbling noise. The earth trembled every other second, emanating the gait of a monster. Naiee got up, he saw a massive cyclops in the distance lumbering towards them. Naiee thought to call for his friend, but Artorias had already gotten up, The cyclops must've been fifteen feet in height. The camp fire quickly caught the beast's eye. Suddenly the creature stopped, it was only a hundred feet away now. The monster roared, raising a massive club over its head. The cyclops charged forward, easily covering the distance within seconds. The boys ran only twenty feet, not getting far, when Naiee turned to see Artorias trip. The beast was right above them now. Artorias laid on the ground with an expression of absolute horror, he merely shielded his face. The beast raised its club, surely about to splatter Naiee's traveling companion. Just then, the beast lurched forward, howling in pain, it dropped to one knee. The monster swung his club over his head, swatting at an invisible enemy. Artorias wasted no time, and quickly scrambled away.

The boys watched as the beast roared furiously, a shadowed figure appeared upon the cyclop's shoulders. A massive horned man, only a silhouette in the moonlight. The monster swung his club at the attacker once again, this time the club went sailing far over the beast's head, along with its hand. The club fell beside the monster with a loud thud. The mysterious man on the beast's shoulders now stood tall, lifting a massive sword over his head, glimmering in the moonlight. With one mighty swing, the man arced the blade beneath him, raising it again to rest it on his shoulder. The cyclops looked at the boys lifelessly, a stream of blood trickling down its neck. The monster's head fell to the ground, the mysterious man leapt off the beast's headless corpse, prompting the body to fall afterwards.

The figure's silhouette was towering for a man, well over six feet, the boys took a cautious step backwards. Sensing their fear, the man finally spoke. The man's voice was incredibly deep and gravelly, it resonated slightly, as if though it were contained in a helmet. "Why don't we sit at your camp fire?" the boys followed the man to the camp fire, stopping behind the flame, he placed his sword in the ground in front of him. With the light of the fire, they could finally see the man clearly.

The man appeared to be some sort of knight, he wore a battle worn cape of brown fur, undoubtedly from a beast he slew. Naiee couldn't believe how tall he was before, easily 6' 7" the man's incredibly wide shoulders were emphasized by the fur pelt of his cape. His horned appearance was due to actual horns on the side of his helmet. The face of his helmet was the depiction of a skull, emphasized by the blood caked all over his armour. Every inch of his body was covered by armour, all crimson with the stain of battle. Any metal that could be viewed beneath the blood was scorched black.

"Well? No need to thank me" the man's voice rumbled within his helmet. Artorias shivered a bit, eyeing the frightening visage on the man's bloody helmet turned directly towards Artorias, the gaping darkness of the sockets unnerving the boy even more so. "Not very brave are you? I'd expect more from someone with a royal crest, Valore isn't it?"Artorias only nodded in response, while the man finally sat down, on top of Artorias' log. The man leered at the boys, Naiee only had an annoyed look, as him and Artorias both awkwardly sat down on his sleeping bag. "You I remember you" he said looking at Naiee. "If my dreams hold true, I won't regret saving you here today… Perhaps you'll return the favor one day" Naiee stared confused. "What? Just who the heck are you?" A rumble emanated from the helmet "I am Sir Carmine, of the Knights Sanguine… Well, outcast that is"

Artorias was visibly unsettled, shaking in fear, he was suddenly overcome with rage. Standing up he shouted at the stranger "You won't fool us you wicked monster! I know you follow Carnem!" the man shifted his body, sitting up straight now. "Settle down boy, before you hurt yourself. I hunt those of Carnem, and any other demon kin" Artorias still stood there, shaking slightly. The man turned to Naiee "You have a very distrustful friend, even after I saved his life. How do you put up with his lack of gratitude?" Artorias was visibly infuriated now. "Why are you talking to him!? He's just a peasant! I am son of Sir Maligant, Prince of Umbria! You will show proper respect!" The man irritably rotated his head to face Artorias. "I know who your father is boy. I hold a great deal of respect for him, not his spoiled child. Now do me a favor, and do not interrupt my conversation any further"

Artorias glared at the man, fists shaking. "I am a prince! You're nothing more than a lowly knight! No outcasted knight! How dare you speak to a royal like that!"the man scoffed at the boy. "Royal. Prince… Prince of what? Umbria is in ashes, and so is your family" Artorias wouldn't stand for anymore insults. He unsheathed his dagger, and rushed at the knight. Sir Carmine through his open palm at the boy, a cloud of dust covered Artorias's face, prompting the boy to fall to the ground. Naiee darted up "What did you do!" The false knight shrugged in response. "Calm yourself, he's merely unconscious"

"I sense you don't truly care for him… Why else would you stand idly by, while I insulted his honour?" Naiee looked at Artorias, he was lying face down in the dirt. "He called me peasant" the man chuckled at that. "I see… You should leave him before he wakes. He has demons tracking him, he's unpredictable, and undoubtedly not right in the head. All fair reasons to leave him, especially for someone so callous as yourself" Naiee shook his head. "Even if he's dangerous to be around, I still need him" the man stood up and pulled his massive blade from the ground, resting it on his shoulder, he turned to look at Artorias. "That dagger of his… I've seen similar enchantments before, hold it over a map, and it will light the way. I suggest you take it and go. The carcass of the cyclops will keep predators away" the man left into the darkness. Naiee walked over to his unconscious traveling companion. _I better not regret this,_ he thought.

AFTER THE NIGHT HAD PASSED

Artorias briskly trailed after Naiee. "Wait Naiee! You can't leave me!" Naiee walked faster through the forest "I stayed with you through the night Artorias, I only stayed to let you know I was leaving" Artorias stopped in front of Naiee. "Why are you doing this? We need each other!" Naiee walked past the other boy. "No we don't. You had a map this whole time! You should've given me a copy, now that we both have one, we don't need to travel together" Artorias frantically darted in front of Naiee again. "Please don't leave me! Were supposed to be friends aren't we? Like brothers, how could you just leave?" Naiee stopped and glared at the other boy. "We're not brothers psycho! We barely met, and you didn't even want to travel with me at first! So what's changed!? What do you need me for? Demon bait? Sacrifice maybe? I'm not sticking around you anymore, my brother warned me of a darkness that was around me… All this time you were being tracked by demons, i'm not risking my life for you anymore." Artorias fell to his knees, sullenly looking at the ground.

"I thought we could help each other, I didn't want to lie to you, but I knew you'd leave if you knew where to go! Those demons don't know where I am either, we're safe from them I swear it!" Artorias began to sniffle a bit. "You better not cry Artorias, it's not gonna change my mind" Artorias wiped a single tear from his eyes "I never actually had a friend before… It was always just me and my sister. Like you and your brother, we both need someone. We can't do it alone, don't you see? We need to help each other" Naiee walked past Artorias, _I need no one, I have my brother's strength within my heart, that's all I need!_ Naiee thought to himself.

"Please, I need someone! I can't be alone!... I thought you were a good person!" Naiee stopped after hearing those words… _Good person?_

FLASHBACK

"Hurry up Naiee!" Naiee was playing with a bunch of switches and levers on a platform. "Find the one that let's down the ladder, before another troll comes by!" Naya yelled. The younger brother looked worried, they had fallen down the cavern, into the lower levels, it all happened so fast, the floor collapsed… When they awoke they were at the level they had seen the trolls mining on, it was a miracle they survived such a fall… They had to get back up somehow. Naiee just hoped they wouldn't get caught he hated the idea of being stuck down there with the troll workers. "Naya if we die… It's your fault! I said we shouldn't go after that old troll's wife!" Naya put his finger up to his lips, shushing his little brother, who was getting too loud. "Naiee! Just get me up there, it has to be one of those levers!" there wasn't actually a ladder, more so a long metal platform with indentations. It was a long bridge, but if it could lower itself, Naya could climb up.

Naiee finally found the right switch, expecting the bridge to collapse like so many others had before it. Unfortunately this one only retracted itself, Naiee frantically began pulling more levers and hitting buttons. Naya covered his face, frustrated that he couldn't get back up, it'd be easy with rope, but Naiee was easily thirty feet above him. "Naya what're we gonna do!? I can't find this stupid switch! It's all your fault! Why do you always volunteer our help!?" Naya was frustrated as it was, he didn't need to be questioned by his little brother. "It's the right thing to do! You know that Naiee! If I die for it!... So be it! Just get out of here, while you still can! You need to save dad!" Naiee felt worried, but angry at the same time. "You jerk! Don't say that! I'm not leaving you! When we get out of here! We're never gonna risk helping anyone! Ever again!" Their excessive yelling attracted a nearby worker troll.

Naya's eyes lit up, the troll held a massive hammer and began charging at Naya. "Naiee! Hurry up! Get out of here!" Naiee looked down to see his older brother's predicament, he began messing with the platforms controls again. He pulled a lever and heard a loud clang, as if though a metal bar released itself. He pressed down on a pedal, just then a loud humming noise resonated from the platform's floor, and a steering wheel emerged from a flat metal box in front of Naiee. He grabbed hold of it, and pulled the lever at the side. The platform began to rise! _This thing flies!_ Naiee couldn't believe it. Luckily the controls were simple, the lever controlled the altitude. And the steering wheel changed which direction he faced, the pedal propelled Naiee forward. He hovered over the floor below, seeing his brother narrowly duck under the troll's grasp.

The troll began swinging his massive hammer wildly, Naya was barely able to roll out of the way. The troll swung the hammer with both hands, impacting the ground with so much force, that the shockwave rippled to Naya, sending him into the air. Naya fell to the ground with a thud, dazed by the sudden jolt. The troll dropped his hammer and picked up Naya, with one hand he grasped Naya's arms, with the other his legs. "Little man! Now I rip you in half!" the troll bellowed angrily. Naya felt a sudden tension in his body straining his arms, he felt his skin burn at the joints, when in an instant he flew into the air. Naya came tumbling back to the ground, out of the troll's grasp. The troll was laying face down, he began to get up, when Naiee's platform flied into the back of its head again. He hovered over the troll and landed, pinning him.

"Come on Naya!" Naya barely managed to get up, he shook his head, still feeling groggy. He began walking towards Naiee, then another troll appeared from around the corner. Naya's adrenaline immediately kicked in, he quickly climbed over the unconscious troll's body, and jumped onto the platform. They took off into the air, reaching maximum speed, they were almost at the top of the caverns again. Just then a giant wrench was thrown from the troll, impacting the hovercraft's bottom, sending the platform sailing upward and out of control. They were going up too fast, Naya grabbed his younger brother and jumped off towards the nearest footing.

They rolled onto a small piece of flooring, almost falling off, they watched the flying platform crash into the ceiling and fall. A loud explosion sounded from the caverns beneath them, they turned to see a giant handlebar connected to some hinge. The thing ran across the ceiling to a different part of the mines. "Maybe it's a way out?" Naya said shrugging to his brother, the two jumped on. The hinge swung forward and followed the railing across the ceiling, it descended in a loop like a roller coaster.

The brothers cried out excitedly, as the handle swung them around corners and through tunnels. They could see various wheels and cogs spinning below, a beautiful waterfall glimmered in the distance. With each turn of a corner, the shadows would flutter around them, from a faint glow from the mines below, and a pale blue light from various cave openings. The thing came to a sudden halt, propelling the two forward, onto a small walkway. "I never knew nearly dying could be so much fun! I change my mind Naya, maybe helping people is a good thing" the floor began to rumble, the narrow walkway pillars began to crumble. Naiee screamed in fear. "I take it back! It's not fun anymore!"

Naya pushed his little brother forward. "Run Naiee! Go! Go! Go!" the two ran across the crumbling pillars, the sound of stones crashing not far behind. The floor in front of them collapsed, Naiee felt his brother's hands grasp his sides. Naya lifted Naiee up, and tossed him across the gap. Naiee landed safely on secure ground, he turned to see Naya back up and charge forward. The floor began collapsing beneath Naya as he ran, he leapt off the falling ground… He couldn't jump far enough, Naya's hand scraped against stone, narrowly missing the ledge, his life flashed before his eyes, as he began falling. Suddenly, a small pair of hands grasped his wrist. "Naya! Your other hand! I can't hold you!" Naya pulled upward, clearly straining his little brother.

Naya swung his other hand onto the ledge and pulled himself up. Naiee rolled onto his side, his face red from exertion. "You're way too fat Naya" Naiee was still huffing. "Seriously" (huff) "Stop eating fatty" Naya stood over his brother. "I'm fat? Maybe you should get some more muscle. I can't believe my life was in the hands of your useless little arms" Naiee glared at his older brother "We both know I could take you down a peg anytime" Naya offered his hand to his little brother. "I'm sure you could" said Naya, as he helped Naiee get up. They walked forward next to a giant switch sticking out of the ground. "Naya look!"

Beyond the switch was a cage in front of them. "Naya! That must be that old troll's wife!" Naya pulled back the switch, the cage only jingled a little "What luck… But how do we open that thing?" The old lady troll grabbed the lock on her cage, she pointed towards a set of gates, a guard troll was on the other side.

"I'll take care of it" Naiee whispered. He walked up to the gates, noticing piles of bones between him and the guard. The guard troll's back was turned, Naiee slipped through the gate and gingerly crept forward, making sure he didn't end up like the people, whose bones were spread across the floor. He silently stepped behind the massive troll, eyeing the golden key on his belt. He reached past the bars between him and the guard, he slowly untied the small string around the key. He firmly grasped the piece of metal, and began making his way back to Naya.

Naiee inserted the key into the lock, hearing the sound of gears as he slowly turned the key. After carefully laying down the heavy metal lock, Naiee gave a thumbs up, signalling Naya to pull the lever. The cage opened, the brothers watched as she walked out of the cage, and climbed up to another floor. _We can't climb that by ourselves_ , Naiee thought throwing his arms into the air. "Hey! What're you doing! Naya she left us!" Naya ran in front of his little brother trying to quite him. Naiee realized his blunder, covering his mouth.

The gates opened and the guard troll came running in with a club over his head. "Naiee the cage! Go! I'll get the switch!" Naiee instantly knew what his older brother meant. Naya readied himself at the switch, as Naiee ran into the cage. "Hey big nose! Is your skin naturally green!? Or did the Earth just snort out a huge snot full of ugly!?" the troll charged into the cage, swinging at Naiee, who narrowly managed to slip out between the bars before the troll could catch him. Naya released the lever, trapping the troll inside. The troll could only scream and pound on the bars enclosing him.

The old lady troll returned with a chain for the boys to climb up. "I knew she wouldn't leave us!" Naiee said. His older brother shook his head in disbelief at his younger sibling. "Thanks for coming back for us" Naya said, the elderly troll smiled. "Of course boys, you saved me" Naya smiled in return. "Pugsley told us what happened, and we couldn't just leave after hearing that you needed help. So we sneaked in here to get you… You are Charlotte right?" Charlotte shook her head, and smiled gratefully. "Yes i'm Charlotte, bless you for helping me and my husband. I never thought i'd escape! I heard the caves crumbling, but much to my surprise it was you two. Thank you so much for rescuing me" The boys escorted the old lady troll through the caverns.

They finally arrived at the mine's exit, and the old troll was reunited with his wife. The boys were about to join them, when an incredibly muscular troll jumped out of nowhere. The gate to the exit slammed shut, separating the boys from the elderly troll couple. The older brother looked back to a lever on a ledge, he turned to see multiple chains on the walls, bracing a center floor piece. The brothers dodged to the side, the troll missing its charge, and slamming into a wall. The troll roared in anger and charged once again… Only to be dodged again, causing him to run right into one of the chains on the wall. The center floor panel loosened, just as Naya suspected.

The two brothers baited the troll into the walls, breaking the chains that held the floor's center panel. Naya climbed on the ledge next to the lever, as Naiee stood opposite the troll, luring him to the center. "Come on you big ugly troll!" the muscle bound troll charged forward, Naya pulled the lever. Just as the lever was pulled, the troll lunged forward grabbing Naiee. The ground beneath the two gave way, and Naiee was thrown into the air, he was certain he'd fall to his death, but instead he landed on the troll's head. The troll held onto to the floor's ledges with both hands on either side.

The troll lost his grip and both fell, Naiee was suddenly caught by the massive hand, extended from the old troll. "You saved him! Thank you so much!" Naya said to the troll, as he ran to hug his little brother. "I don't know how we could've made it without your help" Naiee glared at Naya when he said this, _He needed us more than we needed him!_ Naiee thought, though he'd never say it out loud. The four of them walked out of the mines

"Well it's been a day to remember, but it's time for us to leave you old trolls!" Naiee laughed. "There names are Pugsley and Charlotte! Don't be so rude Naiee!" Naya scolded. The old troll raised his hand dismissively. "It is fine. We know the child, meant no offense" Naiee smiled at this. "See Naya! I guess you're just too stupid to know what's quote-unquote socially acceptable" Naiee's older brother glared. Naya began cracking his knuckles "You know… I never repaid you for those eggs" Naiee stared at his older brother, slightly worried. "What!? But that was so long ago! I thought you said you weren't mad about that anymore! You can't hit me! I'm too small Naya!" Naya cranked back his arm "This will only hurt a little…" said the older brother, causing Naiee to run away immediately. Naya just stood there laughing "Wait! Naiee! Come back! I was only joking!" Naya turned to the trolls. "I'm sorry, I gotta go get him before he gets hurt" with those words Naya ran after his little brother.

The two brothers now sat at campfire, preparing to sleep. "Naya, what if one of us gets hurt helping someone?" Naya ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Don't worry, that's not gonna happen. I'll take good care of the both of us" Naiee fidgeted next to the camp fire. "Why do we have to help others though?" Naya laid down next to his little brother. "Because Naiee… No matter how dangerous something is… We help people… Because that's what good people do" Naiee laid on his back staring at the stars. _Help others, because that's what good people do. Just like mom used to say,_ Naiee thought. "Naya, do you think mom's proud of us for helping others?" Naya sighed "Yes Naiee, she'd be very proud of us" Naiee turned to face his brother "I love you Naya" the older brother smiled "I love you too Naiee" with those words, the brothers slowly drifted off to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Artorias was still on his knees, sulking in self pity. "I thought you were a good person Naiee…" said the dark haired boy, while softly crying into his hands. Naiee turned on his heel to face Artorias again. "Come on friend… Get up. If we're gonna find the reaper's bane seeds, we might as well do it together" Artorias stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "You mean it Naiee… Then you're not gonna leave me?" Naiee crossed his arms, slightly annoyed "Look, it's alright, we're still friends. But I will leave, if you don't stop crying all the time" Artorias smiled a bit, then narrowed his eyes at Naiee "I don't cry all the time! It's just… It's just… Well… I do not cry all the time!" Naiee rolled his eyes in annoyance "I don't care Artorias, just get up, so we can go already" Artorias got up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "What is it now?" Said Naiee, still annoyed. "It's the bag of supplies… We ran out of jerky. I think that creep stole some of our food last night. I think there might be a city near by though, according to the map that is" Naiee began walking forward, Artorias quickly ran after his friend.

Naiee and Artorias walked over a hill, standing from the edge of the forest, they could see a city in the distance. It was a massive kingdom, a huge wall with guard posts surrounded the city. There were multiple draw bridges, all of which were open, but it was unlikely anyone would dare to attack a kingdom so powerful. "We can refresh our supplies Naiee… And maybe freshen ourselves" said Artorias, crinkling his nose as he walked by Naiee. "We're not gonna waste time in the city, it'll slow us down" Artorias crossed his arms "You do realize, more food means more energy? Which means we'll travel faster. Besides, what else could we do for food? Kill a poor little bunny? You wouldn't… Would you?" Naiee shook his head in disbelief "What're you talking about?... I like rabbits… Well I suppose it's fine to stop here, but I still think a town would be safer" they started walking towards the city's entrance " You know, I think this place is Yareth, my father knew the king here… Maybe the king here will give us horses!" Naiee didn't know why, but he felt this detour would be counterproductive to their trip.

A guard stood at the city's draw bridge. "Halt! What business do you to have in Yareth?" Naiee rolled his eyes "Seriously? You're gonna stop a couple of kids? Is your job really so boring and meaningless?" The guard glared at Naiee under the shade of his hand, guarding his eyes from the sun's rays. "Well KID! If my job is so meaningless, than perhaps it doesn't MEAN anything if I don't let you in!? Perhaps it doesn't MEAN anything if I send you on your merry way!? Perhaps it doesn't MEAN anything if I were to…" "Stop! Just let us in please! Your job IS important, it's not meaningless" the guard still glared at Naiee. "Alright kid… What's your business in Yareth?" Naiee sighed heavily. "What does it matter!? Why do you care so much!? " the guard rubbed his eyebrows. "I'll ask again! WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS IN YAR…" "Wait!" Artorias said snickering. "As amusing as this is, it has to stop. We're here to buy supplies. That is our business in Yareth" the guard nodded to Artorias "Very well then young sir. You may enter" Naiee followed behind, when the guard stepped in front of him, denying access to the city. "Come on! Why are you doing this!? Artorias! This idiot won't let me through" Artorias turned around.

"I gave you our answer guardsmen, now let him through" the guard continued glaring at Naiee. "I have strict orders to keep out all riffraff… This one! This one right here, is RIFFRAFF" Naiee glared at the man. "Let's leave this place Artorias! It's not even good enough to spit on!" The guard unsheathed his sword. "Hold your steel guardsmen! Do you not recognize a royal!?" The guard turned to the boy in green. "Under whose authority am I to spare this brat?" Artorias pulled out a ring from under his shirt. On the end of a golden chain was a ring with his family's crest. "I am of Valore, rulers of Umbria. And this gentleman is my traveling companion" the guard sheathed his sword, while sneering at Naiee. "Very well my liege, both of you may enter" Naiee walked by the guard, kicking dirt at him as he passed by. "Why you! If this one causes any more trouble! It'll be to the gallows with him!" The two boys entered the city.

"You should've just told him why we were here" Naiee shook his head in annoyance. "Towns don't stop you at the gates! Why did I agree to come here?" Artorias stood silent for a moment. "Hey… Thanks for not leaving me in the forest… You did the right thing Naiee" the blonde boy continued walking alongside his traveling companion. _Right thing? I guess I did_ , thought Naiee.

Right or wrong… Is for any ONE person to decide.

 **Dangit! I rewrote almost the entire chapter, and it feels so underwhelming to me. Well I still have to review and edit the rest of the chapters… Maybe I should give this story a reboot? I probably just feel like that, because I wanna write a new fanfiction (Of something else of course). I'll finish this first, but I really want to make my story grand and complex. I hope I can get the formula for a good story right.**

 **Well if you read this far… I suppose i'm doing something right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From now on, i'll be updating every Saturday. That means new chapters, and possibly rebooted one's (Depending on how insecure I feel about my previous work). Thanks for continuing to read, if you are reading.**


End file.
